A Sinners Sin
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Envy stops by Edward's place at the wrong time. The alchemist has been feeling rather possessive as of lately, and Envy's the reason why. LEMON. Yaoi. Edward/Envy. Edvy.


**Me: I honestly have no damn idea why I wrote this.  
>I blame bordem, and not wanting to suffer by it ^^'<strong>

**The italic are Ed's thoughts.**

**I don't own FMA!xD Obviously**.

* * *

><p>Why had he came here?<p>

Oh right. Spying on the Elric Brother's. Simple enough right? Not in this particular moment. The younger brother was off, most likely helping out anyone who seemed to need any. While his favorite; Chibi-san was inside their temporary home. Envy just wanted to through a few insults, and be on his way. To his surprise, the shrimp had slammed him against a nearby wall, Edwards hands of either side of his head. Envy snarled as response. How dare this puny human, have him like this!

"The hell is wrong with you-" Envy started.

Edward shut him up, by thrusting their bodies together. Envy groaned loudly, leaning his head forward on the blonds' shoulder. Sure he had sex with Edward before, but ever had the alchemist bee rough with him. This felt good. But that was only twice...alright...four times. But he just loved the rush of being with the enemy. It was exciting. Edward gripped Evy through his skort, the startled homunculi gasped in pleasure. He turned his head away from the Alchemist, not wanting to look humiliated any further. Edward used his auto-mail arm, to turn Envy's face to face him. Kissing him again easily, not the the homunculus was protesting about this anyway.

_I'm never selfish with much_

Edward tore off the fabric to Envy's skin tight shirt. Enjoying the tearing sound it made, fluttering to the ground. The sin's skort was the next thing to go, ripping the material with ease, resuming hiss spot against him. Ed's warm breath against his bare skin, making him shiver and groan in pleasure. The blonds tongue biting and sucking on sensitive buds. His tongue swirling around the overall delicate nipples. Envy let out a sort of choked gasp as he continued this action.

"This isn't fair." Envy gasped feeling Ed's hands on him again.

Envy grabbed Ed's shirt, taking it off swiftly. One piece of clothing down, another to go. The sin fiddled with Ed's pant zipper a bit, finding it difficult to unzip it with the alchemist constantly keeping his mouth preoccupied. Finally, he freed the blond from the confinements of his tight pants. Envy finally slipped off Edward's boxers. Ed pressed his lips against the sin, his tongue snaking it's way into the homunculi's sinfully sweet mouth. His tongue not leaving a inch of Envy's mouth untouched. Their tongues battled, as Envy's hand slid it's way downward on the alchemist's back.

Hypocrite.

That's what Edward was. He claimed he hated homunculi, that they were cold, and heartless. Incapable of loving anything, and weren't even people. It would be no surprise if Ed did write a document, or even a small artical explaining all the complications, and how seemingly homunculi were perfect. That's why they weren't human. They were the closest thing to perfection this cruel world had, humans weren't perfect. But he was lying about the fact that no one could love them, and that they couldn't feel such an emotion without being influenced by negative thoughts. He loved a homunculus. And he loathed the fact that Envy could have anyone he wanted. Anyone. Yet he still chose to come to him, the first time he thought was just a simple act out of lust. The second time, a coincidence upon both their behalves. The third, was practically screaming that something was up. The fourth just reassured him that he was right. But this time...well he was about to make the sin's head spin.

_But with him_

Edward licked the nape of his lovers neck, breathing in his heady scent. Seductive, and alluring to anyone. Envy's own breath had caught in his throat. Edward went to grab the bottle of lube he had stashed away especially for this occasion. Flipping open the top, and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Edward held Envy's abdomen with his auto-mail arm, giving the homunculus at least some stab-ability.

"You planned this, didn't you." Envy accused, his voice not sounding as lethal as he'd like.

"Mmm I guess you could say that." Edward chuckled.

He gently pushed his index and middle finger inside his lover, Envy moaned softly clawing at the wall a bit. Ed had added another finger. His preparation were now finished, or perhaps he was far too impatient. The alchemist had pressed his hot throbbing length against Envy, prodding at his entrance a bit.

"Ed! Stop being a fucking tease!" The homunculi growled in distress.

Edward laughed a bit, but thrusted himself into Envy. The sin had lowered his head down, his eyes clamped shut, gritting his teeth. Envy's hands flat out against the wall, as he felt Edward's arms tighten it's hold around his stomach. A strand of green hair fell into his vision making things far more blurry. His breathing was a bit off, and he struggled a bit to adjust to the sudden invasion. Edward rested his chin against Envy's, whispering into his ear.

"Envy..."

Blond hair, mixed with that of green. Edward pulled back, and thrusted again into the homunculus. His cock striking the sins prostate with such force it made Envy cry out in pleasure, and scream Edward's name. His own cock pulsing, and throbbing from the lack of sexual contact.

"E-Ed..."

Edward grunted a bit, as he repeatedly rammed himself into Envy. Moaning this sin's name without any regret. He didn't care if anyone heard, or saw him doing this with Envy. Nothing would dare interrupt his moment with this beautiful homunculus. Nothing. With that thought of someone intruding thrown out the window, his hand wrapped firmly around Envy's cock. Maintaining his increasing speed, and hold on the sin's length. Loving the way Envy would scream his name, panting heavily. Envy's clenched teeth, had somewhat slowly become less tightly shut together, indicating that he was intensely enjoying the alchemist's touches, allowing him to further ravish his body.

The blond's thrusts became more urgent, and brutal. His hand quickened is pace on his lover, who came first. Ed felt the his lovers hot cum coat his hand, and he lost it. Envy and Ed had howled and screamed in unison, both at the unimaginable pleasure.  
><em><br>I'm jealous of everything that comes near him_

Edward's hold on Envy hadn't changed at all. Pulling out. Both breathless. They hadn't done that- No. No more denying this. Edward had kissed Envy yet again, the homunculus kissed back eagerly.

"I love you Edward" Envy admitted softly.

_Because he's my sin_

"love you too, Envy"

_And mine only_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Anyone?<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
